


As Per Usual

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nick knows it, Sean is a snarky idiot in love, Sean is snarky, mostly text messages, sick Nick (mostly mentioned), thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Nick and Sean have been in a relationship for some time now.Nick is sick with a cold (and at work nonetheless... who would have guessed) and they are exchanging text messages.Will Sean be sympathetic? Will they confess their undying love spontaneously?Who are you kidding, these are the Grimm and his zauberbiest!Or: Sometimes you need to read between the lines.





	As Per Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully sweet... and snarky.  
> Mostly text messages between Nick and Sean as well as a peek into the mind of our formidable zauberbiest Prince.  
> >>text<< Nick's messages  
> >text< Sean's messages

 

South Precinct, station:

Nick isn't feeling at his best. Frankly, the phrases 'cotton in his head', 'gummy nose' and 'PP for Painful Pounding' are fitting quite well. Refraining from making yucky snuffling noises with his nose, he takes out his phone instead and types in a message to a certain hardass Captain sitting in his office brooding over some report or the other.

>>I feel bad.<<

Sean's answer is prompt... and evil:

>What for? Giving me gray hairs by pranking Hank and Wu nonstop? <  
>>No, not that. Never that.<<  
>That's not the most sensible answer to give your superior.<  
>>Does 'I feel bad' count as an excuse for abysmal decision making?<<  
>That depends, Detective. So, why are you feeling bad?<

Nick can just imagine the long suffering tone of the last question. He decides not to be miffed by this obvious (typical) lack of sympathy.

>>My head feels like it's stuffed with cotton and my nose is blocked.<<  
>I told you to stay home, idiot.<  
>>You are evil. And I cannot help it. I just like seeing you all bossy and frowning in that office of yours.<<  
>That's the price to pay then. Now, if you insist on looking your fill and passing your cold on to half the station, back to work.<

Nick fights to keep his smile hidden. His bossy zauberbiest may be evil and non-sympathetic but, reading between the lines, 'I let you stay to contaminate half the station.' really means 'I want to have you around no matter what.'.  
  
Some hours later:

>>I still feel bad.<<

The Captain of South Precinct looks up from his phone to observe his Officers and Detectives in the bullpen. His focus soon drifts toward Nick - his Grimm, his love and his currently down with a cold, whiny mate.  
He really looks like shit.... And he looks - he grudgingly admits - like he and Hank have put in lots of hours of work to catch a criminal.  
The zauberbiest decides to be nice just this once. And isn't that a serious breech in his usual 'keep the world at arm's length' tactics all on its own?

Oh well, he'll do it just to see his face:

>Shall I kiss it better? Later, at a private place?<

Nick's expression... is so well worth it and may or may not follow him into the late hours of the day: Hours of exhaustion falling away, those stormy gray eyes lighting up and his trademark devil may care smile appearing. All that paired with honest to God appreciation like only his genuine, down to earth Grimm could show. His brother Eric may sneer that his little Grimm toyboy is easy to please. Sean would say that Nick finds joy in simple things....  
And that 'his Grimm toyboy' could kick Eric's bony, holier than thou ass any day of the week, sick with a cold or no.  
Ah yes, here comes another message:

>>God, yes please!!<<  
...  
>>But only after you give me that absolutely brilliant blocked nose thingy your mother makes.<<  
>First of all, it's called 'Anti-sinusitis-zaubertrank'... and I'm not even going to try repeating what you called it. And secondly, there's simply no loyalty anymore.<  
>>Did I just destroy my chance at being snogged senseless at home?!? ; __ ; <<  
Seeing Nick's badly hidden expression of ultimate horror Sean takes pity. Not because he's nice or enamored or something equally as cheesy but because Nick is sick and thus not up to his usual wit.  
No need to make it easy for him, though.  
>If you promise to never use smileys in your text messages again, we may see about that.<

Nick shows a curious mix of grumbly glare and amused smile.... And no, that's not adorable at all. Not the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth (putting dimples there.... Yes, he is observant like that. It's his job.) and certainly not the hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
It doesn't make the unflappable, shrewd Bastard Prince think about giving Nick a massage against his various aches either. No, it doesn't.

>>I promise I'll behave myself!<<  
>See that you do, mon gamin.<  
  
10 minutes later:

The Captain, ever organized, opens his memo app and types in:  
**Get massage oil on way back home.**

Nick's state and expression doesn't make him think about it at all. This 'biest doesn't merely _think_ about such matters. He makes plans, he makes back up plans and then he executes these schemes in the most efficient way! He's thorough... not emotionally invested, mind you!

He types in another memo:  
**Get 'Anti-sinusitis-zaubertrank', milk, honey and pain killers.**

He's just thorough. It's Nick....  
His Detective is starting to look puffy eyed and Hank is obviously scolding him for not being home already.  
He's going to wait out that lecture (one more voice echoing his own scoldings cannot hurt, now can it?), then it's high time to take his Grimm home.  
  
One last note:  
**Plan A:  
** Take Nick home.  
DON'T let him drive on his own!  
Get 'Anti-sinusitis-zaubertrank' into him.  
Wait until it has taken effect.

**Pull him into bedroom to snog senseless.**

**Caution: It's very important to wait an appropriate amount of time between administration of zaubertrank and kissing session least my mate suffocates from lack of air.  
**  
Plan B:  
Take him to bed.  
Fuck him senseless.  
Sinusitis remedy is not needed for that.  
  
The touch of a smug smile graces the regal features of Portland's Bastard Prince. Being prepared comes with such a feeling of accomplishment.  
...

Taking care of his Grimm does, too.Not that he'll ever say _that_ out loud.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I could put a little smile on your face.  
> And what can I say, non romantic idiots in love made me do it.  
> And now that I think about it, this could very well be a peek into the future of their relationship as begun in my series 'Rules And Ties'. ;D


End file.
